The Road Less Traveled
by Ocean Queen Gina
Summary: Two normal people get stuck with a certain two anime characters' life.
1. Chapter 1

The Notorious Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any other Anime series I feel like putting in. They all belong to their respective owners. And anyways, these fanfics only help their business. I know I have the right to remain silent. I choose to waive that right. ^_^

Prologue

Jamil yawned and relaxed in the shade. It was summer and he was just out of school. Although he was only in high school, his friends and relatives considered him college material. But since his relatives didn't visit much, they didn't know much. And his friends weren't too bright if they thought that either. He was smart, but not THAT smart...yet. And if he was going to be that smart, he'd have to spend all summer vacation studying, and he didn't quite think he wanted to do that. Mainly because he didn't think he could. Sometimes, his self-confidence went out the window.

He wore a cerulean blue T-shirt and khaki cargo shorts; he was fairly tall although you could not tell by the way he was slouching in his chair. He had black hair (with a little bit of red in it, making it look like it was a very dark brown), brown eyes that were showing his complete boredom. In boredom, Jamil had a sudden interest in ant-watching that he developed a  
daily drama anthology happening in the royal court of the ants...you see, it started with the queen and the sheer amount of lovers she has for as kings...but that's off the point.**

He heard the sound of a door slamming echoing from across the street. He looked up and saw his best friend Josh walk out the door. Josh was not as tall as Jamil (a few inch shy of 6 feet), but he was more attractive, which he pointed out every time he and Jamil went somewhere (AKA a school dance). He wore a long sleeve white cotton shirt over a green t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. His hair was a dirty blond, his eyes a deep blue-green that were not paying attention to his surroundings.

Jamil stood up and walked across the street, staying out of Josh's view. He started sneaking up behind his friend and yelled, "WHAT'S UP JOSH!" "Ahhhh!" screamed Josh as he turned around, "Why did you do that for?"

"Heh, 'cause I wanted to, gotta problem with that?" Jamil said as he cracked his knuckles out of habit, not knowing he looked intimidating. He was clueless on how other people saw him. He started chuckling after he realised what he was doing.

"No...but I don't see what's so FUNNY!"the other boy said before tackling Jamil.

"Ooooof!" Jamil stood back up and said, "Dare you to try that again." Josh jumped at him again, but this time Jamil sidestepped.

"Stay still!" Josh screamed.

"Not until you catch me! Nyah Nyah!" Jamil called back as he ran away. Josh started chasing after him. While Josh was a fast person, he wasn't as fast as Jamil, so they were chasing (or being chased, depending on point of view) until it got dark. Jamil hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, so he had wandered out into the field near his house. He stopped and Josh ran into him, knocking them both down.

"Urg..."

"Double Urg..."

After Jamil got up, he brushed himself off and started looking at his surroundings. He deduced he was in the field near his house, but couldn't seem to remember what part, as the field was easily over 2 square acres, and lots of trees obscured his view. Jamil helped Josh stand, and they started walking in the direction the mutually guessed was the right way. During thier walk, Josh noticed a strange blue light behind some trees.

"Wha...?"

"Eh? What's up, Josh? See a UFO?", grinned Jamil as he playfully elbowed Josh.

"I'm not sure...take a look for yourself."

Jamil looked in the indicated direction, and his jaw almost cracked the ground. He returned his jaw to his proper location, then tried to get a peek between the trees. He saw a dark sillouette disappear into a swirling blue light, something he only heard called a portal, or vortex. The portal started to swirl faster, and a purple eye appeared in the middle.

"What the f-" Josh was cut off by Jamil's palm. He looked over for an explanation, only to see Jamil with a finger over his lips.

The eye looked around, as if...well...LOOKING for someone. The eye slowly moved...and stared straight at Jamil. Being a kid, and not a super powered magician or something, he did something very understandable. He fainted dead off. The eye became annoyed. The portal started swirling even faster, something that Josh thought wasn't possible, and started getting dizzy and nauseous just looking at it. But before he had time to lose his lunch, (a slice of pepperoni pizza, no sauce), the portal made a sucking noise, not unlike a vacuum. 'Either that's about to clean this field...or that eye needs to get a better sound fx guy.' Josh though with a light-head. The trees in front of the duo suddenly disappear, as if they were eated by termites from the inside out without time for the trees to fall. Audibly gulping, Josh strained himself to try to pick up Jamil, and better yet, run, but to no avail, as Jamil was way heavier than his usual 100 pounds he excercised with. He fell to the ground ontop of Jamil, as if someone suddenly turned his brain off. Luckily, that's not what happened, as Josh and Jamil dissappeered into thin air, the portal following shortly.

They floated along in a sort of limbo for what seemed like hours, but they could not tell for neither of them had a watch. Well..that wasn't true. Both of them had watches, but for some reason, both of them were stripped to their boxers. For all they knew, it could have been seconds or milleniums.

Suddenly, Jamil saw a cloaked figure approach them. "Ah yes, sorry to keep you two waiting, but I had to send the other guy into the right timeline. Do you know why you are here?" the figure said.

"No. Do you?" replied both Jamil and Josh (Josh and Jamil, now in stereo), "Who are you anyway?" continued Josh.

"As to your first question, You are here because you are two of the Chosen. The Chosen are people who can adapt to many different situations, no matter how weird. Because of this, these people usually become interested in anime or manga, or just possibly humor in general. While you think that you are interested in these things because they are entertaining, you are wrong. You are interested in these things because they are a training of sort, to get you ready for your mission. Now, before you ask, I will tell your mission in a minute, but right now I  
need to take a breather...*gasp*...*huff*...*phew*! And to your second question, that..."

Insert Dramatic Pause here.

"Is a secret"

If Jamil wasn't floating in mid air...he would've face-faulted. Either way, Jamil tried anyway, only resulting in floating upside down...or right-side up, as he didn't know which way WAS up.

The figure looked at its watch and said," Well look at the time, guess I need to tell you your mission now. Your mission is to go into different anime series and try to alter the story to make it more interesti...I mean make it more exciting from the original canon. Your first series is quite a bit more weird compared to the real world, so be ready to enter Ranmaverse."

The figure started to move its hands around an orb of light, which convieniently appearing out of thin air. The orb split in half and the halves flew toward the confused duo (No...not the Gundam Pilot). One half hit Jamil while the other half hit Josh. The next thing they knew was a blinding light that made them close their eyes involuntarily. They both felt as if their bodies were being played with as if they were made of putty, which is actually very nauseating.

After Jamil opened his eyes again, he saw many pools with bamboo poles jutting from them. He sat down and looked for any people, and saw an overweight man wearing a bandanna standing on one of the poles, motioning for him to come. Jamil looked down at himself and saw himself wearing a red chinese-style shirt, and a pair of black pants tied off at the ends.

"Oh man...this is not good." said Jamil as he jumped up onto the poles, something he would not have been able to do. 'At least it beats spending summer studying...I think'

"Let's go, Ranma!"

From behind a tree, the cloaked figure was smiling. "Heh, this might turn out fine...What a story I made up back there! The Chosen...hah! Well at least they have their  
confidence. That Jamil person will need it later."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

() = thoughts. BTW, this is only used near the beginning, just because I'm lazy.

"Chapter 1, So Far So Good"

Two people in white gi's jumped on bamboo poles opposite each other. "What's wrong, boy? Afraid you'll break a nail? My poor son! He's so unmanly! I'll have to find another boy to carry on the family line! Boo hoo haa-ACK!" Genma was interupted as Jamil, now to be referred to as Ranma, kicked Genma off the bamboo pole he was standing on.

(Who knew he could be so annoying...sheesh. And how'd I do that anyway?)

((You didn't! I did!))

A loud splash went unnoticed as Jamil...err...Ranma stood on the pole with an unreadable face.

(What? I'm hearing voices!)

((_YOU'RE_ HEARING VOICES? I just had my body taken over! Man, I do not need this!))

(Uh...you're Ranma? Dude...)

((Get OUTTA my head before I beat you OUT!))

The Jusenkyo Guide ran up to him. "Oh no poor visitor! You fall in Shonmaoniichuan, Spring of Drowned Panda. Sad sad story of panda drown 2000 year ago! Now, whomever fall in spring, take body of panda!" He was ignored completely. On another note, the person who actually DID fall in the spring, had jumped out of the spring onto another pole, obviously unaware of his own change. "GROWWRR!" He too, was ignored completly, as the battle within Ranma's head continued.

(Hey! That'll smart, you know! You could end up getting amnesia or something! And not to mention what would happen to ME!)

((Amnesia? I don't want that...))

(Then hear me out. Lets...um...'share'?)

((WHAT KIND OF IDEA IS THA-))

Ranma's thought was cut short as a large panda hit him off his pole with enough force to send him flying a small distance.

(Uh oh...I know what's coming. Be prepared for a shock, Ranma.)

((Where the heck did that PANDA come from! And where's Oyaji?))

[Oyaji is translated into 'Pops' by Viz. This note is sponsored by those who lack a small knowledge of Japanese, or just hasn't read enough Ranma fanfics yet. ^-^]

*SPLASH*

*FLASH* A memory of a pit of cats staring at him with hunger. *FLASH* A small boy offering him Okonomiyaki. *FLASH* A boy fighting him over bread, but getting lost all the time. *FLASH**FLASH**FLASH**FLASH**FLASH*

"Oh...poor sir. You fall in Nyannichuan, Spring of Drowned Girl. Sad sad story of girl drown 1500 year ago. Now whomever fall in spring, take body of drowned girl! See? You pretty girl!" Ranma, in his confusion, didn't notice much. He remembered hearing a voice in his head...but it seemed to go away. Yelling something about a panda or something...

(Whoa...that was wierd...I FEEL like Ranma now...and I might as well be. I have all the memories...) Jamil thought amazed. He crawled out of the spring and fell over, not realising he was a bit more top heavy than a few minutes ago.

(Wha...)

Jamil(who really will be reffered to as Ranma, from now on), looked at himself after sitting up. Correction: herself. He pushed a strand of red hair from his eyes. (Hmm...that's wierd...) Ranma touched her chest and jumped a few feet into the air.

(Ahhh! I'm a girl!)

Landing in the normal Takahashi-surprise pose (two middle fingers down, other fingers extended) she calmed down a bit. But she couldn't help but feel angry for some reason. She looked around and saw a large panda playing with a tire.

"OYAAAAAJIIIIIIII! DIEEEEE!" The girl, still in a white gi, started chasing after the panda, whom after noticing the anger in the voice, threw the tire to the side and started running away from the intense fury of Ranma at speed that ordinary pandas weren't meant to travel. Mach 2. Unluckily, Ranma was going at Mach 2.5. Poor Panda. Hehe.

Unnoticed by the two was a young man holding a large umbrella. "WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?" he yelled. "Stop complaining...sheesh." he replied to himself. "WHY SHOULD I?" he asked himself a question. So busy was he, fighting himself, that he failed to notice a large panda charging at him. What he DID notice was the panda pushing him off the ledge of a cliff where he was standing. Luckily, he grabbed the ledge in time and pulled himself back up.

"Phew."

Only to be knocked off again by a redhead screaming about panda steaks and other such delicacies.

"Oh crap."

"RANMAAAA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THISSSSSSSSSS!"

"OH BE QUIET!"

"KUUUUUUUSSOOOOOOO!"

*SPLASH*

"BWEEE!"

"Bwee. Bwee? Bwee! BWEE!" Ryouga tested his new vocal cords. Not much of a vocabulary, ne?

An hour later...

"Look sir at juicy piglet I find for dinner, yes? I make too-too tasty stir fry pork tonight!" the Jusenkyo Guide said, while sharpening his knives.(1)

"Growf!" the panda agreed as he readied his dinner place.

"BWEE!"

"Piglet seem very intelligent no? Maybe victim of Spring of Drowned Black Piglet?"

"BWEE!" squealed the pig as it nodded rapidly.

"Haha. I make funny. In you go."

The Jusenkyo Guide then threw the small black piglet into a pot of boiling water.

*SPLOOSH*

Ryouga started breathing heavily and jumped out of the pot, which, luckily was still large enough to hold him.

"Aiyah. You no piglet. No can eat you."

The panda looks around nervously. (2) Not seeing the main cause of his troubles, the panda relaxed considerably.

(1) What? You expected him to cut meat with an almighty spork?  
(2) Remember, he was just chased around by Ranma, who was seriously considering him as her next meal.

That night, Ranma slept, as a girl, but still she slept. And she dreamed.

Ranma looked around and saw she was in a field of some sort, with some farms off in the distance. The wind was blowing more than usual, and the sun was setting in the distance.  
'Why is this familiar...' Ranma thought to herself.

A man appeared on the horizon, walking towards her with his head bowed. He was wearing a long white chinese-style robe and was walking with the gait that told of martial arts training. The man looked up at her and she blinked.

'What's Mousse doing here? He shouldn't have shown up yet!' Ranma thought frantically.

The man looked at her with increasing scrutiny before he pulled a pair of thick glasses on and looked again, this time a bit more casual.

"Who are you?" the man, presumably Mousse, asked.

"I'm Ra-" Ranma started to say before she was shaken awake by a panda.

"Why'd ya do that for, ya old fool?" the pigtailed girl asked the panda that was her father at the moment. Or was that the other way around? Either way, she didn't like him.

"Growf! Gggrawf!" Genma attempted talking, but failed. Obviously.

"What's the big idea trying to talk? You're a panda you dolt!" *WHAM* Ranma grinned as she tossed a sign at the panda man, effectively hitting him in the head. *BONK* Oh yeah, she threw a marker too. "Here's a tip. Marker tip. Hahahahaha!" she laughed at her own joke, proving to all that it wasn't funny. Not that you, honored reader, couldn't tell. Right?

Ranma grumbled as she walked with a damp gi keeping her a bit on the chilly side. 'Man...this body gets cold easily...and it stays moist too. Although that may be the weather.' she thought. She and her father had returned to the Guide's hut as part of her remembered that the curse can be reversed with hot water, not that she'd tell Genma that. 'Let him suffer for his own mistake. He deserves that, at least.' She had walked in and asked for water, only to be told that there was none, and that the neighboring village would have some. She pointed out that she had no idea how to get there, and the Guide reluctantly agreed to take them there, as if he was afraid of it. 'Nah...couldn't be. Could it' Ranma reassured herself. Thus she and the panda, both still quite damp even after thier 'morning workout', were walking behind the Guide, carrying thier packs.

Ahead of her, she could see a large wooden contraption that two females were fighting on. It was surrounded by a croud of equally female people watching. Although he wasn't too sure that one of the current combatants was female, even after reassurances from the Guide. 'Hmm...Joketsuzuko, if I remember the name right. Well...here's to avoiding Amazons. That reminds me...' She sighed, and nodded at the Guide in thanks. He took notice and started backing away slowly before running away. 'They aren't THAT bad...are they?' she thought as she and her father walked up to the village, as that was what it was.

She didn't get very far.

Her father was already eating the first prize of the tournament, a feast fit for a king. She sighed again. 'Does his stomach EVER get full? I fed him bamboo before we left, just in case.' It was quite wierd how Genma didn't refuse the bamboo, she thought. Knowing that she'd be held responsible if she was associated with the dumb panda, she slinked around the village and sat down. 'I'll wait until tonight to rescue the panda, if they don't decide to eat him. Dammit. I just know they'll try to eat him. Curse you, old man!' She seemed to completely forget the thoughts of panda steaks she had earlier in the day, conveniently. She curled up with her knees under her chin, something she couldn't remembering ever being able to do as Jamil, or wanting to do so in her normal form. She suddenly felt tired from the whole experience of being merged from two, to one person, and the curse, of course. Her eyelids drooped...drooped...drooped...shut.

"Zzzzzzzzz..z..z..z"

Mousse hummed as he walked on the outskirts of the village. His Shampoo was fighting, and he knew she'd win, she WAS after all, Shampoo, and nothing can beat Shampoo! 'Oh how I love you Shampoo!' Mousse started getting teary-eyes just thinking about it. Which didn't help his sight any, considering he had his glasses hidden away, so his Shampoo can see the eyes she admires most!  
Because of the afforementioned sight, and his current daydreaming, Mousse completely missed a small redhead leaning against the wall, and tripped over her without a speck of grace.

*THUNK*  
"Ooof"  
"Hey! Why did you do...that...for." Ranma looked up at the man that fell on top of her and narrowed her eyes a bit.  
"It's you." She said without much emotion.  
"It's me? What do you mean?"  
"Put on your glasses, idiot."  
"She's you! I mean, you're her! It's you!"

Ranma twiched at being called 'she' and 'her', although she got his point.

"Why are you invading my dreams, Mousse?"  
"What? How do you know my name?"  
"I know lots of things, like you're love for Shampoo!"  
"Everyone INSIDE the village knows that. So how do you?" Mousse looked at her suspiciously.  
"Well, wouldn't you like to know." grinned Ranma as she put her arms behinds her head in a classic pose.  
"Yes, I would, and you WILL tell me!" shouted Mousse.  
"Why should I? It's not like you've defeated me or something." Ranma lowered her arms.  
"That can be easlily fixed, or you could answer me, girl." the robed boy said, growing angry.  
"I don't know." was the pigtailed girl's reply.  
"What?"  
"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled, "not exactly a lie either, as part of my doesn't, while the other part does." she continued in thought.  
"Fine. I do not know why we are having the same dreams either, girl." Mousse said with a bit of distaste.  
"That makes the two of us. Care to find out?"  
"How, and why should I trust you?"  
"Do you have much of a choice?"  
"Yes. Goodbye."

Mousse walked away calmly, and was dignified until he walked into a wall.

"Sorry ma'am." Mousse bowed and walked into the village.

"He IS a blind fool. I still want to find out though..." she said to herself as she jumped the village wall. "Time to find the old ghoul." she thought to herself as she snuck through the village, only to stumble upon a pair of well armed guards pointing spears at her.

"Uh...hello?"

1 Month later...(Future)

Soun Tendou was sitting in front of a table, reading a postcard. "At last! The day has come! I will tell my daughters of this immediately. Tears streaming down his face, he stood up, and called for his first daughter.

"Kasumi!"

"Yes father?" replied an girl in an apron walking out of the kitchen. She was about nineteen years of age, although the innocence on her face made you want to believe otherwise. She was very thin and quite beautiful, but had a housewife appearance.

"Get ready for a family meeting while I get your sisters." said her father. "Okay" said Kasumi as she slipped back into the kitchen.

Soun walked upstairs and into his middle daughter's room. "Nabiki, get ready for a family meeting, I have an announcement to make." he said as he went to the room next door. Nabiki had shorter hair than Kasumi, who had hair to the shoulder blades, that went to the tops of her shoulders. It too,was as brown as her sisters. She was very thin and would be called sexy by many, although her current reputation as the 'Ice Queen of Furinkan High' kept anything from happening to her, date-wise. She was wearing a loose T-shirt and a pair of very tight, very short jean..well, shorts. There is a reason those are called shorts, ne?

"Akane...where is that girl?" said Soun as he turned around to see Nabiki.

"She is probably down in the dojo, I'll get her father." Nabiki said as she walked down the stairs.

Nabiki walked in her family's dojo and saw her sister breaking bricks with her hands. "You know sis. That is why the all boys think you are weird." she said to her younger sister, who stopping her hand in mid air.

"Nabikiiiii!" said the youngest Tendou in an annoyed voice, "The world doesn't revolve around...BOYS!"(1).

"Then you won't be interested in what daddy has to say." she said as she left the dojo.

Akane stopped to think about it, then followed her sister.

(1) Akane is the world boys revolve around. 'Built like a brick...thighs are too thick...' ^_^

Comic-San

Send all email to: or  
Thanks to all my pre-pre-readers, if you do indeed still exist.  
Visit my site (And find previous chapters and more(or less))at: .net

Fun Fact: Ranma takes more damage from Akane than every other character combined.


End file.
